Laws of Attraction
by alguo
Summary: Sesshomaru, future ruler of the western lands, is forced to attend high school to find a mate. Rin a beautiful human heiress in need of an attitude adjustment. What will happen when these two destined lovers cross paths? M for Suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello all:) This is my very first story and I hope you enjoy. I have not quite figured out how to work everything yet...but enough about my technology abilities (or lack there of) on with the show! This is takes place in Modern times and our beloved Sesshomaru (700 years of age) is slightly out of character and is forced to attend high school. Rin on the other hand (18 years old) is a young, attractive heiress in need of a little tweaking in the attitude department. Both are attending Bridgeway Academy of Arts and Technology. **

**Disclaimer - I will never own Inuyasha, though if I did, I would totally make Sesshomaru the protagonist.3**

Laws of attraction

..

Sesshomaru pov

Rolling out of bed at 5:30, I took 4 long strides to my royal blue curtains. With one press of a button all the curtains were pulled back to reveal the beautiful sun rise over the Manhattan cityscape. One of the few things I enjoy in this hectic neighbourhood is the amazing sunrise. I would love to watch the even more beautiful sun set, however my neighbour owns the west facing pent house. Ignoring these thoughts of jealousy towards a neighbour I have yet to meet, I brought my thoughts back to the beautiful sunrise before me.

After watching the shades of yellow and orange travel higher in the sky, I turned around to face the French doors across the room leading to my closet. Checking my Omega Olympic collection Timeless wrist watch, I realized that I had just enough time for a run. Walking in to my overly large closet I set my watch down in the correct glass box and to replace it, I brought out my Hugo Boss Black collection sports chronographic watch. Slipping into a random pair of sweat pants and an Under Armor muscle shirt, I made my way to the washroom. Splashing my face with cold water and using the toilet, I walked briskly to the connecting doors leading to the living room. There I grabbed a pair of Nike runners and my Ipod classic and left my apartment.

This new environment requires more time to adjust. Compared to my family home in the country side, it was much louder and filled with many more people. The harsh smells in the air were extremely unforgiving to my sensitive nose, and the noise of everyday life gave me a constant head ache. The security systems however were superb, after all I designed it. The 2 pent houses on the 31st floor of this high rise require no key; instead it relies on a state of the art hand analysis. Simple really, just place your hand on the monitor and you are golden. However as a precaution there is an access card that could be used as well.

Pressing 3 times for the elevator to arrive I allowed my mind to wonder. I went through many things in my mind, business deals, acquaintances, father, my new school, the company, father, my idiot half brother, father and my decor. Eventually my mind settled on the conversation my father had with me before I was promptly dumped at this hell hole.

_Flash back_

_I was called into the office of my father, the CEO of Taisho Corporations. This company was my baby, my life, every waking moment of my day was been devoted to this company. My father and I started this company with my idiot half-brother, and from there our company thrived under the love, care and devotion of my father and I, but this was a first. Never have I been called to my father's office for an "important private conversation" before._

_Carefully I knocked on his door, from the other side I heard an "enter". Slowly opening the door I walked into the spacious and modern office that was filled with thriving greens, no doubt due to my step mother's influents. Spotting my father behind his flawless rose wood desk, I noticed the stress on his face, the subtle curve of his back as he leaned over his desk, and finally the worry and fear in the depth of his molten amber eyes. My father, the great ruler of the western lands, was nervous._

_Standing up my father turned his back to me and removed the blazer of his black pinstriped suit and acknowledge me with a swift nod. Throwing his blazer on the back of the black leather chair, he watched me from the corner of his eyes and said, " Sesshomaru, take a seat." while gesturing towards one of the leather couches in front of his desk._

_I eyed the seat and then back to my father, taking slow and steady paces towards the chairs I chose to lean instead of sitting, "Father, I am a busy man, what am I here for." Glaring at the man in-front of me I watched as he loosed his red patterned tie, again most likely a gift from my step mother. It seems he wants to take his sweet time; I took a deep breath and growled._

_Finally my father glanced at me again and then at the couch, "Why are you not sitting Sesshomaru?"_

"_As you know father, I have a meeting with the marketing committee in 15 minutes. What do you want?" I growled, still refusing to take a seat. I was starting to get frustrated._

"_Sesshomaru, sit. You'll want to be sitting when hearing this." Seeing that I was being stubborn and still standing, father sighed and ordered, "Sit now!" unfortunately it was an Alpha order, so I must obey. Finding that the right couch looked more appealing, I unbuttoned my ash gray Giovanni Valentino suit and took a seat._

"_Father, now that I am sitting, please explain to me why I am here wasting my time." My frown was becoming more and more apparent, and my patients quickly fading. _

"_Now, Sesshomaru, I taught you better than that." even though father looked calm, I can tell that he was afraid. Releasing a deep breath, father said nervously, "Sesshomaru, I beg that you listen to everything I have to say before you tear apart my office and destroy the entire floor." He glanced at me with his best puppy dog eye._

_Looking at my father suspiciously I gave a light nod agreeing to his condition. He was watching my every movement prepared to restrain me, he then continued, "Sesshomaru, my son, it pains me to say this, but I am very close to remove you from the successions list," I widen my eyes in shock. "Not just for ruler of the western lands, but also for this company, and the reason behind my decision is your lack of mate." I felt my control slipping and my vision turning red._

_The figure of my father in front of me was fading into a haze of bloody crimson. A rippling snarl escaped past my lips and my claws lengthened. I growled revealing my fangs and forced the words past my lips, "Father. You. Are. Cutting. Me. Off. After everything I put into this company and keeping YOUR lands safe while you spoil my idiot half brother. Every waking moment has been invested in this company! Did I not provide enough for YOUR company and YOUR land?" I clenched my fist and heard a satisfactory rip in the couch._

"_No! Sesshomaru! How can you think that! I take pride in calling you the pillar and back bone of our company and the future ruler of our great land! Listen, son, this is for your own good. You need to settle down and find someone to protect. To protect your mate will give you more power than you can ever imagine." Father seemed honestly hurt by my words. _

_Taking a deep breath and rubbing my temples to calm down, "Father I don't need a mate. I am doing a damn good job at the moment. I have enough power and connections to keep the company afloat for thousands of years to come!" I roared, my demon apparently did not want to be calm. _

_Father looked extremely stunned as I didn't often lose my temper. But a very large frown appeared on his face and his molten honey eyes turned into the same blood red hue and mirrored my own. Slamming onto his beloved desk he shouted, "Dammit Sesshomaru! This is not a discussion! Find a mate or watch Inuyasha rule!" my father closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while facing his now ruined desk and continued with much suppressed anger. "Find a mate, treat her right and I will happily hand you the company and land on a silver platter...You have my word son."_

_I snarled very loudly and forced the bloody hue out of my eyes. " Fine. Is that all."I growled low in my chest. Not waiting for an answer I got up and turned to leave my father's office._

_Before I reached the twin mahogany doors, my father grumbled, "And you are banned from the office until you find a mate. I will personally enforce this new rule." taking a deep breath, I used all my remaining will power to refrain myself from tearing the head off of every living person in front of my path. Kicking down both doors (and hearing delightful snaps), I walked with my head held high to the elevator._

_My new order of business...finding new place to live. _

_Flash back end_

A light ding returned me to reality. It is not healthy to dwell in the past, I decided that I am in the present and currently my future does not look very promising. Stepping into the awaiting elevator, I pressed the lobby button and after a slight delay the elevator slowly started to move.

31 floors. You would think that they would get a faster elevator, but you have sorely mistaken. Because of my demonic abilities, everything seems to move slower for me and the senses are heightened. As of present there hasn't been a single smell that has not attacked my nose in this city. The elevator was the worst. A small condensed space that was barely 6'x6', and literally has not seen the sun since the day of the installment, was filled with the worst smells known to man. If all the smells were separate then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but this elevator seems to fuse all the scents together to create a pungent odor. I dear not breath in this elevator.

Tilting my head back I stared at the ceiling of the elevator, the thoughts of anger once again flooded my eyes as my mind wondered back to my current situation. Growling, It was all fathers fault. At the moment, I'm doing what I can from home while my idiot brother is sitting in for all MY meetings. It is quite hard to be executive director, CTO (chief technology officer) and keep the companies security in top shape from home. I find that video confessing a huge hassle and communicating to the company is a hefty challenge, combined with going to high school it is going to be downright impossible. The thought of school, reminded me that today was the first day of my senior year.

Yes, that's correct. A 700 year old demon is going to high school. Father suggested that high school would be a great place to look for my mate, so I recommended becoming a teacher. But no. I was forced to become a student. My father said something vague along the lines of, "it would cause such a scandal to find out that the future CEO of this company does not have a high school diploma and our stocks will drop, etcetera, etcetera". I had to hand it to him, my father was a smart man, devious, but smart. Biting my lip and taking my punishment I enrolled into the most academically prestigious school in New York, Bridgeway academy of arts and technology.

Feeling the jolt of the elevator coming to a halt, I plugged in my head phones and stepped out of the repulsive smell. Walking past the glass lobby doors and down the granite stairs, I quickly locked away my demonic powers. With these advantages gone my statistics are that of a normal human's, though I must say after hundreds of years of training this way I have amazing endurance and a sprinting speed that would make Olympic mentalists jealous.

Starting at a medium warm up jog to stretch my muscles, I headed towards the local park. It wasn't fancy, but it did have a decent amount of green coverage, jotting down a mental note to donate to the local eco charities, I picked up my pace.

Arriving at the stone pillars leading to the park, I quickened my pace. To be honest, I haven't sweat a single bead and I probably won't be sweating at all today. Giving a quick sigh, I decided to wipe my mind clean and enjoy the scenery as they pass by.

After a good half hour of running I was closing in on the goal line. Picking up pace I sprinted the last three minutes towards the entrance. Just as I was about to exit, I felt a petite figure crash into my chest and make contact with the hard ground. From the volume of the contact, I assume she was hurt. To me, a demon, the fall would not have been a light tap, but from the pained expression on her face and her hands massaging her hid quarters, she looked to be experiencing excruciating pain.

I took my time to assess the woman sitting in front of me. She was petite, probably no more than 5 foot 2 which made her look like a midges compared to my 6 foot 3 lean muscular build. But upon second examination, I noticed the rippling muscle underneath her crème flawless skin, I arched one of my naturally shaped eye brows, it seems like the woman in front of me was an athlete.

Suddenly she snapped her head up to look at my face. My breath hitched, she was beautiful. Pain and anger filled her eyes and aura, but slowly they faded away and her eyes bore into mine. I let myself freely wander her face taking in every detail.

She was the most stunning human I have ever laid eyes on. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and a slight blush colored her cheeks, no doubt from the jog. But it was the fine features that made her unique and set her apart from all the rest. Her lips were set in a frown until they slowly turned neutral and parted ever so slightly. They were light pink and pouty, I couldn't help but get the urge to devour those lips. Slowly I allowed my eyes to travel up to her innocent dark hazel eyes.

Her eyes were staring at me intensely but clear. Those elegant hazel eyes were a passage to her soul, I felt like looking into a vast ocean of emotion and thoughts. I couldn't look away, she was magnificent, prying my thoughts away from the gorgeous doe eyes, I took a breath. The breath was truly shocking. Her scent was decadent, spicy, bold but also delicate.

My mind automatically tried to find the perfect description of the heavenly scent. There was fresh cherry blossoms, a spray of the Caribbean oceans, the exotic scent of spicy cinnamon, a squirt of citrus, and the most prominent smell of jasmine intertwined with red rose. Her aroma was so amazing that I felt the need to take her. The blood pooled down to my lower regions and sweatpants were suddenly not the smartest idea for this morning. Taking another deep breath and savoring the heavenly fragrance, I felt the demon inside me stir. It seems my demon has taken a liking to her unlike any that came before her. After just 2 breaths I was hooked.

This woman was a drug, and I was hopelessly addicted.

Rin pov

A faint light awoke me from my slumber marking the first day of my senior year at Bridgeway academy of Arts and Technology. This would be quite an exciting day for the average student, but not for me. High school is simply a necessity and requirement for future employment, I however I not require this simple certificate. If I wanted I could skip high school and go straight into university. Not to brag, but my IQ is off the charts and I'm well funded. My family is very wealthy and due to a tragic accident that led to the death of my parents, my elder brother and I are now very wealthy.

Slowly opening my eyes and taking in my surrounding, I prayed and begged that this year will pass by as fast as possible. With a heavy sigh, I kicked the hopes of this year out of my mind. People are always the same, humanity will never change therefore this year will be like any other. Men... correction, BOYS, are hormone crazed and seek out the girls with the shortest skirts, and girls will always gravitate towards the most attractive men. But the worst was the jealous, greedy, envy filled eyes that paws at you as you pass by, trying everything to earn the favor of the rich so they can scrounge up the scraps left behind. It really is quite repulsive. Feeling slightly sick to the stomach due to my previous thoughts, I closed my eyes and tried to return to my peaceful sleep, however after several minutes of trying and ultimately failing, I rolled over to my left side to read my digital clock. 6:00 am. Dreading the thought of getting up, I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow.

After successfully escaping reality I was one again awoken, only this time by the annoying sound of my alarm, I turned my head to face the clock. Glaring at the clock I slammed down the snooze, instead of going back to the comfort of my awaiting pillow, I slowly pushed myself off of my plush queen size bed. Stretching my stiff muscles while giving an impressive yawn, I looked at my feet and focused on the fuzzy white carpet beneath. Realizing that after living in the same pent house for 2 years, my bed room was utterly empty. Other than my summer pearl carpet, my night stand and my queen size bed my room was bear. I made a mental note to myself to start furnishing my home.

Thinking of the different interior styles, I slowly walked to my spacious closet. Checking the clock while grabbing a pair of under armour spandex and dark blue Nike sports bra, I debated to go on a light jog. It was 6:15 so there was enough time for a quick jog. Slipping into my work out cloths, I proceeded to my on suit washroom. Quickly throwing my waist length wavy chestnut hair in a messy pony tail, I gave my teeth a quick brush and a splash of cold water to wake me up, I promptly left my washroom to grab my IPhone from the dock and a pair of headphones. Slipping into my runners I left my luxury apartment.

Making sure that the alarm was on, I stared at the dark granite floor in the hall way awaiting me. The walls surrounding were extremely polished tan granite with pot lights highlighting my path to the elevator. This floor was different that all the rest and for good cause. My pent house was very expensive and the 3 glass walls out looking the gorgeous Manhattan sky line was beautiful whether dawn or dusk. With just one switch of a button the curtains could shut in mere seconds. This was my home and I personally designed it.

The floors were made of the best ash wood with a natural stain. What little dry wall was a delicate burnished eggshell hue and the first floor was left in a simple open concept design, now my favorite section of my apartment, the kitchen. It was to die for. I dropped several grand on my state of the art appliances, and with my wide variety of connections, the appliances were not even released yet. Stainless steel with energy efficient abilities were ideal for the most extravagant kitchens. The silver of the appliances is then brought out by the deep shades of the nero oriental marble countertop sitting over the finest imported cocobolo rose wood cabinets. An island sat in the middle of the stunning kitchen providing extra counter space and a perfect breakfast bar.

The food that comes out of my kitchen were simple extraordinary. Cooking was one of my many hobbies and one of my greatest skills. My cooking is said to rival some of the greatest chefs of the 21st century, but not just the cooking and the presentation, it is also the chemistry behind every dish I make. Every meal is perfectly balanced with the greatest flavor combination so that they do not over power each other and usually paired with the perfect wines. The works of art that leave my oven and stove is visually perfect and it works to my advantage as well. Often I would bring a client home and cook the individual a 5 star worthy meal. The secret to every business deal is through the stomach of the client.

Arriving in front of the elevator, I debated on what to make for my lunch. I lightly tapped the elevator button and waited patiently. Everyone at school knows that I never buy lunch; there was really no point buying when you can make it better. Going through a list of options, I decided to cook a light Portobello chicken; a bit of penne with a sun dried tomato pesto sauce and some stir fried veggies on the side. Smiling at my decision I ran through all the steps and ingredients needed to make my lunch. Lost in thought, I was brought back to reality as I watch the elevator doors open in front of me. Taking a second to realise where I was, I stepped into the elevator.

It was quite a long ride in the elevator considering that it is the top floor in one of the tallest high rise in Manhattan. Surprisingly though there are only 2 luxury penthouses in the entire building on the 31st floor and I have yet to meet my new neighbour. Hopefully I will meet the individual soon, because it's not like people in my building talk to the "spoiled rich people" on the "restricted" 31st floor.

While looking at the floors change, I thought of different ways of enticing my new neighbour and thought that inviting him/her over to dinner was my best bet. Great start, but now I have to make preparations. Letting out a breath at the thought of extra work on top of the company and school, I suddenly regretted my once brilliant plan. But one way or another I would have to met my new neighbour and I would rather it be on my terms than theirs. Considering which dish would be best suited for a first meeting I slowly became lost in my thoughts.

The light ding signaled my arrival at the main floor. Walking at a brisk pace I exited out of the lobby after a quick wave to the door man. Quickly descending down the black marble steps I started my jog towards the local park, through its not extravagant, it serves its purpose.

After a short warm up run I approached the entrance of the park. This park is my sanction, and is located in between busy streets and thriving shops. It was calm in the park; the green environment eased my nerves and made the hectic life of a city dweller more bearable. Though the trees offer limited cover, it allowed me to calm my mind and let all the stress fade away for a short period of time.

Listening to the beat of my music, my mind decided to concentrate on all the paper work left on my table, the missed calls from my work phone, and all the mail in my over flowing mail box. You would think that life as a rich, successful, heiress would be simple, but it is quite the opposite. Due to my parent's death, all our assets, companies and stocks were left to my brother and I. This meant that while my brother took care of all the branch companies around the world, I was left to help the main branch, located in New York. Easier said than done. Summer was a blessing to me, I was able to take important calls, finish up paper work and have business lunches without the disturbance of teachers. But now that school has started, I am going to be swamped. Brother said he would take most of it off my plate, but from the looks of it, there will be a decent sized portion left over.

Giving a heavy sigh I picked up speed as I made a sharp turn into the park. To my surprise came into contact with a very well built muscular chest. Landing on my butt painfully I looked up and glared at the man that dared to knock me down. Upon laying eyes on his face all my anger faded away.

To put it simply he was gorgeous. There are no other ways to describe him. His body is the envy of a Greek god and his face could out shine any of the finest models. His muscles were chiselled through the muscle shirt and even through the sweat pants his legs were well toned. But it was the small details that really made him unique.

His hair looked like silver lustrous silk treated with the most expensive hair products. His face structures were nothing less of stunning. He was full blood demon due to his markings. The double magenta slashes below each high cheek bone and the single slash above his eyes, but it was the indigo crescent moon that stood out against the rest. It proves that he is of royal blood. The markings made him look exotic and majestic. I could imagine all the females walking by undressing him with their eyes. But for some reason he kept staring at me, and from time to time, his eyes would wonder to different parts of me. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I returned my gaze back to his face.

His face was truly beautiful, but the most captivating characteristic was his striking eyes. Molten amber eyes stared back into my own. They were the eyes of a hunter. Sharp and alert, but cold, so very cold. His eyes burrowed into mine. I couldn't look away, I was hypnotised. I felt like my soul was being read like a book, all my deepest darkest secrets felt like they were being read to a church on Sunday mass. But even so I couldn't look away, every flicker made me shiver in delight. Somehow this man, no demon, in front of me was making my blood boil with estasy with just a simple look.

It wasn't a choice. I couldn't look away. My body did not listen to my brain's commands. I was being held captive by the gorgeous eyes and there was nothing I could do. I felt venerable; no other has been able to make me feel this way. There was something special about this man, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I was captured with one look, and I there was nothing I can do.

Normal pov

Rin and Sesshomaru stared at each other for what seems to be forever. Honey golden eyes gazed into dark hazel abyss. Neither can look away and neither can deny the attraction towards each other. Sesshomaru was the first to look away. Lightly clearing his throat and blinking Sesshomaru reached one clawed hand to help the petite woman before his eyes. Rin unwillingly tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru's and eyed his clawed hand. She noticed the magenta strip that wrapped gracefully around his wrist and wondered if these strips travelled around all his body. A light blush appeared on Rin's face as she took his hand. Sesshomaru slowly brought the light girl in front of him to a standing position.

His eyes still glued to her face and taking in deep breaths he said, "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" Secretly kicking himself inside and cursing his demon for apologising. The great Sesshomaru never apologise to anyone. But with a glance at the radiating smile on the woman's face he instantly melted within his hard exterior and felt a slight tug at his lips. The cold ruthless Sesshomaru was now cracking the slightest smile.

Rin was utterly surprised by his low, deep mature voice. It was sexy and she loved it. The vibrations of being within 2 feet of the man made her body turn to jelly. It took her a second longer than necessary to reply and her voice was far too erotic almost resembling a purr. Letting out a small chuckle she said, "It's alright no harm, no foul." Her smile had become even more radiant than before. After a few seconds of silence Rin reached out with her right hand and introduced herself to break the awkwardness, "I'm Rinko Takahashi. But everyone calls me Rin".

Sesshomaru peered into the depth of her eyes and detected no lies or the need to take advantage of his money or status. Taking what he thinks is a huge risk, he shook her petite hand. As soon as their skin touched for the second time, electricity passed through the two. Both once again gazing into each other's eyes for what seems to be hours; Sesshomaru responded in his sexy baritone voice, "Sesshomaru Taisho. Pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru shifted his eyes onto their intertwined hands and marveled at how nicely they fit into each other. His large claws coved her small hand protectively.

Slowly Sesshomaru felt his demonic abilities returning to the surface. His demon wanted the girl. Instantly it dawned on Sesshomaru, Rinko Takahashi was his destined mate, and both Sesshomaru and the ruthless demon inside him wanted her. Feeling the small hand remove itself from his grasp, he was brought back to reality. He had the slightest urge to whimper but restrained himself, instead he relocated his eyes once again to the Rin. The woman in front of him was blushing madly and utterly embarrassed. She stumbled out an awkward sentence, "well.. um... its good meeting you too Sesshomaru. I hope we see more of each other." She was nervous almost like she wanted his number but was too shy to voice it.

Sesshomaru gave her a light crooked smile, and watched her blush deepened as she looked at him through her thick brown lashes. He leaned down so he could steal one last look at her beautiful eyes, and said in a deep, smooth seductive voice, "Yes Rin, I believe we will see more of each other." And with that Sesshomaru turned away from Rin, plugged in his headphones while giving a quick wave, the demon started to jog back to his apartment. As Sesshomaru was further away, his demon threw a very large tantrum.

**Sesshomaru, she is ours, I want her now!**

No, not yet, I will not scare her away, we will do this my way.

**But she is our destined mate, take her now before another male does!**

No I will get her, but under my conditions, not yours, we are no longer in the feudal era.

With a deep grumble, the inner demon subsided. On the other hand Rin was left at the entrance of the park in shock as she watched his amazing backside disappear. She felt like she was sailing through cloud nine. Did that really just happen to her? Did the mores gorgeous man she has ever laid eyes on seriously just said that to her? Rin looked at the ground and willed her blush to fade, but it was simply impossible. She kept playing his last sentence over and over. A breath taking smile spread on her face and she continued her jog through the park with the thought of the new stranger in her life.

..0

**A/N Thats it for the time being. I would love to hear what you all have to say:) review please3 Love Alexandria **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It has been quite a while sorry. but i have been camping up north and technology dead for the past few weeks:$ I originally tried to up load this chapter before I left... but that didnt work, on the up side, i have chapter 3 done already...just on paper:)**

**This chapter is all in Sesshomaru's point of view. I prefer my writing to be very detailed. I have written about 3 different versions of this chapter. and the one below is the one I'm satisfied with. At first it was going to contain both POV but i realized it would be quite long, so I scrapped it and just did Sesshomaru's. Read on my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i own inuyasha and Apple and Starbucks, but i don't:'(**

Laws of attraction chapter 2

Sesshomaru pov

Running away from my destined mate was defiantly one of the hardest things I have ever experienced in my 700+ years of life. My demon wanted...actually, more like demanded that I take her make her mine. I felt as if my soul was being smashed into miniscule pieces and my body was being torn into 2. One side insisted that I should wait and build up the special moment where she will willingly become my mate and the other side wanted to ravenously bite into the flawless skin between her neck and shoulders to take what is rightfully mine. I was going back on my natural instinct. In the modern world, one cannot simply march up to a woman and claim her. That would result in a never ending string of lawsuits, charges, and not to mention damage to my company and reputation.

Thankfully the demon inside was silent and contained... at least for the time being. It surprised me though; my uncontrollable side was listening to reason, unwilling and extremely unhappy, but listening. Feeling the presence of my mate fade away I let out a sigh. Checking my watch, it was roughly 6:30 and I had a few documents needing to be taken care of before my first day of school. Making a turn the block before my apartment I arrived at my local caffeine dealer. Starbucks. I would prefer my personal espresso machine... in my office, but I make do with what I have.

Arriving at the door, I saw several people in line at the cashier. Doing a few quick calculations I estimated the time to take around 10 minutes and entered the store. Everything looks the same. The unfinished ceilings with lights give the store a modern touch which contrasted the classic tiled floor. This is further brought out by the contemporary posters on the tan walls and the polished wooden bar stools at high rise tables. A set of brown couches fit snuggly under a bulkhead and hosted a man in his mid 20's reading his morning papers. He wore a high end suit and a pair of Italian designer shoes. Taking my attention off the man and my surroundings I settled into peaceful and blissful thoughts of my gorgeous destined mate.

Mindlessly moving along with the line, I eventually ended up in front of the cashier. Knowing full well what I was going to order, I pulled out my sleek black credit card and handed it over to the barista and before I was even able to utter a word the barista said, "The regular I suppose? Venti black, Cambodian bean coffee with one sugar?" For the first time since moving to my new home and coming to this Starbucks, I looked at the barista. She looked regular, to any other man she would be attractive, but there was nothing special, nothing like Rin. Rin was a natural beauty and this woman was far from it. She was fake. She wore too much makeup, her hair looked dead from what seems to be excessive curling, and her eye brows resemble a pencil line rather than hair. Her lips looked impossibly red and glittery, I cringed slightly. She did nothing for me, well, except making me nauseous.

Giving her a nod and looking away, I tried my best to hide my disgust. I heard a swipe of my card and saw her unnatural orange tinted skin hand my card back. I took the corner of the card and avoided any physical contact. With an overly sweet voice she said, "So who do I make this out to?" while she grabbed my cup and a permanent marker. Not wanting her to know my name, I grudgingly gave her my initials. The squeaking of the markers lasted much longer than needed for a simple S.T. With a sigh of relief I walked over to the pickup counter. I pulled out my iPod and turned up the music to block all external sounds.

The scent of my coffee made me turn around. The same barista had her arm extended giving me my coffee, except I did not reach for it. I waited a full three seconds before she got my hint and put the cup on the counter. Before she could say anything I snatched my coffee and quickly turned away. Walking at a steady pace towards the exit I attempted to take a sip. But before my coffee cup was anywhere near my face I saw disgusting red, glittery lipstick on the lid. A frown slowly made its way onto my face as I inspected the side of my cup. There it had my initials, however below my initials it said 'Call me' in overly girly letters followed by a phone number and 'xoxo Brandy'.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over my shoulder to see the blonde barista leaning over the counter with her chest sticking out and a cocky smile on her face. She was obviously watching for my reaction. When she saw me turn, she lifted her hand, waved and blew me a kiss. A wave of nausea hit me. I slowly walked to the exit after making sure she was watching me, I then held my right arm out holding my coffee between my thumb and middle finger. Suddenly I dropped the coffee into the garbage. I could imagine the surprise on her face as I walked out the door.

Slightly unhappy that I just wasted several minute on my busy life without even getting my daily dose of caffeine, I continued the jog towards my home. Upon reaching the black marble steps leading to the lobby, I slowed down, paused my music and walked up the stairs. Entering the lobby and headed towards the elevator, I noticed a familiar scent. Rin. Her scent is in this lobby, faint and diluted by other bystanders but still there.

I marvelled at my luck, it seems that the heavens are smiling upon me. Cracking a slight smile I worked on a strategy to take what is mine. Arriving in front of the elevator and after pressing the up button several times impatiently, I debated on how to find her, how to make her want me, how to make her love me.

Shock crossed my face. Love. Do I even know what love is? How does one love? Question after question with unknowing answers passed through my mind. I had absolutely no idea of how to love or even care for someone else. The demon inside me rumbled.

**Hmm this is different, Sesshomaru. You've only known her for 15 minutes, and your thinking about love. How refreshing.**

Shut up.

**It will come naturally.**

I'm sure it will, I will cherish her like no other when she is mine.

**WE will cherish her Sesshomaru. **

With a satisfied purr the demon returned to slumber. I was personally surprised that the ruthless, rabid, merciless side of me was being gentle and kind. It just goes to show what finding your destined mate will do to a powerful demon.

Letting out a deep chuckle I entered the elevator from hell. Before the door even closed I felt the full impact of my father's words. Cursing lightly under my breath, "_find a mate, treat her right" _played in my head over and over like a broken record. It seems this is what my father wanted me to find, what he wanted to teach me. To love my mate. To care for my mate. To protect my mate. Things that he himself would never be able to teach nor explain to me.

Closing my eyes and tilting my head up towards the light, I thought of Rin. Her addictive scent, the feisty look in her shining hazel eyes, her sweet smooth voice, her lean but petite figure, and her breathtaking smile. The demon inside me purred with satisfaction and adoration. To have Rin in my arms dominating her sweet lips while bearing my mating mark sent my soul to heaven. Just thinking of my intoxicating mate made my heart beat speed up by 10 folds, she was perfect. So perfect. Arriving at my floor, I opened my eyes with the thought of my adorable mate still fresh in my mind.

Stepping out of the confined space I took a deep breath. The sweet smell of fresh air bombarded my nose. It seems that the new air system is doing its job and eliminating every scent from this hallway. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for installing this new system. The system was still being tested and was not open to the public, but as the lead designer and programmer I had a smaller prototype made for my own use. It was installed 2 days before arrive at my apartment, however to my disappointment the system did not include the elevator.

Arriving in front of my door I put my hand against the screen. Less than a second later I heard the light click of my door unlocking. Walking inside and slamming the door shut behind me I made my way to my kitchen. Dropping my iPod on the counter top of the island I grabbed my IPhone 4s. Pressing the home button, the screen lid to life and displayed all the missed calls and messages. Father called me twice and texted 5 times, my idiot half brother sent a text no doubt taunting me about high school and finally 3 missed texts and an email from my assistant.

Deciding that it was probably a good idea to make sure everything was running smoothly in my department during my absence, I slid the text icon with the pad of my right thumb. Imputing my pass code the screen opened the texts from my assistant.

**5:30- Conference meeting with board at 0800 hours. The director has requested your presence via video conference. –Jonathan**

**5:50- All the requested documents have been sent to your business email. Reminder to pick up your tux for your step mother's "Birthday Bash" – Jonathan**

**6:20- Your father is trying to get a hold of you. Don't kill me; I'm just the messenger- Jonathan**

I cursed lightly under my breath. 0800, right before I leave for school, I guess I'm going to be late on my first day. I returned to my home screen to access the email app and scrolled until I saw his email containing the last month's security details, status reports, financial write ups. Proposals, mergers, etcetera. Jonathan was a very able and talented assistant, I'm sure the only reason he still works for me is because I saved his life a couple hundred years back. Well, I guess the correct term was "bringing him back to life".

Returning to my text messages I opened my father's while I walked up the stairs to my room. The old man doesn't usually text but I guess he was desperate.

**5:37 Sesshomaru there is a meeting at 0800 hours. Webcam. **

**5:50 Pick up your phone. Are you ignoring me?**

**6:00 Sesshomaru!**

**6:12 Fine ignore your father. I just wanted to know how you are doing.**

**6:34 How ARE you doing? Excited for school?**

Noticing the time intervals between texts, it was in my favor to return his texts before he decides to show up at my door.

**6:48 I'm peachy, was out for a run, not excited- Sesshomaru**

Taking less than a minute to debate whether or not to tell father about my new found destined mate, I decided that it was probably for the best if I told him. I weighed the consequences in my mind. Father would be happy that I willing shared details of my life. With great speed I composed a vague text with carefully chosen words.

**6:49 I found my destined mate-Sesshomaru**

Not wanting to wait for his response I dropped my phone on the bed and proceeded to my washroom for a shower. Stripping with demonic speed, I tossed my discarded clothing into the hamper and turned on my glass over sized shower. While I waited for the shower to become hot, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and imagined Rin beside me. A very small smiled graced my lips as a corny, warm, fuzzy feeling enwrapped my heart. This is what finding a mate does to you. I took off the large sapphire engraved ring on my left thumb and watch my hair return to its natural length and my precious mokomoko appear on my right shoulder.

Ah how good it is to see my glorious prized hair again. I have learned that silver hip length hair with a snow white "boa" attracts quite a bit of attention in the present human society. Wearing a charm that hides my luxurious hair and mokomoko makes me look more modern, it also allows to me to get my hair cut. In my family the hair is to remain uncut (with the exception of the fridge) for the duration of one's life. This has been the tradition since the first generation. Bringing my left hand up, I ran my fingers through my long healthy hair and rubbed my mokomoko with my cheek.

Noticing the mirror beginning to fog, I gave a final rub to my mokomoko and carefully placed it on the counter to jump into the shower. The hot water was so relaxing, running through my hair turning shining white to a river of molten silver with the slightest hint of blue. Turning to face the shower head, the water streamed down the defined lines of my sharp jaw and neck to cascading down my chiselled chest, where it then branched to travel down the valleys of my rock hard abs. The water was merged into the silver patch of hair only to branch around my thick man hood and down my legs.

Squeezing shampoo onto my hand I slowly massaged my scalp. A satisfied rumble vibrated through my body, my hair was a weak point for me. Rinsing the non-scented shampoo (developed by Taisho Cosmetics) out of my hair, I spread conditioner into the mid shaft and ends. While I was soaping down my body, I heard my phone go off, I was a hundred and ten percent sure that I was my father. Listening to the rings continue I could almost imagine his reaction. Father probably had a huge smile plastered on his face, jumping up and down, telling the good news to my step mother... and my real mother, while calling repeatedly not caring how many times he gets sent to voicemail.

After calling 4 times, I was severely frustrated with the vibration of my phone and left my washroom. Storming to my bed I picked up my phone and roared. "Father! What do you want!" Looking at my clock it said 7:08.

"Sesshomaru! Is it true?! You found your destined mate!" my father shouted from the other end. His voice sounded like a kid that just received a motor bike on Christmas morning.

Heavy on the sarcasm, I replied, "No father, I didn't find mate, it was a joke. Of course I found my destined mate." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel to dry my hair.

"Such great news! I want to meet her! Bring her over to dinner... it is a 'her' right?" father's excited voice faltered ever so slightly. But before I could answer his stupid question, he shouted excitedly, "Well no matter whether male or female, I will always support you, son!"

"Female father, I do not find men attractive. She is also not my mate yet, I just met her. So don't get your hopes up," I felt my patients dwindling, it was far too early to deal with my father childish attitude. Sometimes I swear that my father is a 10 year old child, in a 1900 year old demon's body.

"Sesshomaru, it's a good start. Now that you found her I imagine that you can't get her out of your mind, right? Ah my son, you are finally maturing. The meeting today, you can come back to the office for a little bit. Just a little reward for telling me...instead of finding out from the surveillance team." My father said nonchalantly.

"I disabled their car yesterday." I replied as I got dressed in my school uniform. I inwardly chuckled at the surveillance van outside. The car was missing the battery, all tires slashed, spark plug removed with the brakes line cut and a sticky note on the rear view mirror with 'IDIOTS' on it.

"Effective as always. I will see you at the meeting, don't be late." I could hear the light chuckle in my father's voice before I hung up. He wasn't surprised at all; he knows that I do not like being babysat. Discarding the towel on the floor I returned to the washroom to grab my ring. Looking in the mirror once more I gave a silent farewell and slid the ring onto my thumb. I watched as my beloved hair turned short into a stylish but shaggy cut. Giving a sigh, I left my washroom.

Picking up an empty backpack from the living room, I tossed my second laptop into it (first laptop for work, second for school). Then I peeked into my fridge, no food prepared. Giving a sigh, I decided to pick up a lunch on the way to school. Walking towards my front door, I looked at the 7 car keys that hung on different hooks, deciding that my MV Augusta F4CC bike would be best to weave between the morning trafic, With the keys in my hand I headed out.

...

Arriving at the parking garage of the main building for Taisho Corporations, I parked into my regular parking space. After taking off my helmet and at my IPhone, the time said 7:31, quite an impressive time. Though I can't say I followed all the traffic laws... I walked quickly towards the elevator, and waited patiently. Ah it has been a total of 2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days since my last visit to my office, far too long in my mind. Walking into the well ventilated, large elevator it brought back all the late nights spent doing paperwork and the memories of spending countless nights on the couch. The good old days. Arriving at my floor I stepped out onto the fine marble floors and proceeded to my office with hidden glee.

As the doors before me opened, I took in the familiar scent of my personal slice of heaven. Furnished to perfection and decorated with flawless precision, my office was a sight to behold. The white marble floor continued throughout the modern office, giving the space a pure aura. However the dark furniture brought out the true genius of the design. Looking out the 2 large walls of glass was simply stunning. A million dollar view that many man would kill for. Staring out at the skyline of the never ending city, and suddenly, this office was no longer my heaven. My heaven was where ever my mate is.

Slowly turning around, I dropped my school bag at the base of the sleek black leather chair and took a seat. I sank into the memorable chair and pulled my right ankle onto my left knee as my hand ran across the smooth perfect surface of my wide mahogany desk. Ah, how I missed this.

Noticing the light steps towards my office. I turned my chair to face the door just as my father barged in. It seems that the man was not capable of knocking.

"Son. Glad to be back?" he said with a smirk while walking towards my desk. Casually leaning against the corner he continued. "You're not going to spend every waking moment here like before right Sesshomaru?"

"Glad to be back father, and because of you I cannot stay in the office as I will be spending and average of 6 hours every day surrounded with kids." I grumbled.

Looking to his left father shrugged, "Well it seems that you put your 2 months to good use ey? Your destined mate, the one person that I literally crafted for you, and you for her. So, when can I meet her?" father said with great enthusiasm.

"She's not my mate yet father, I just met her today." I said nonchalantly. The demon within me silently added 'but she will be soon' to my last statement.

"Well I look forward to the day you introduce us. Now son, let us be off. We have a meeting to attend." Father said happily and with warm loving smile he turned and left my office.

Lightly leaning back in my chair, I allowed my eyes to wander the ceiling above. It is good to be back in my rightful seat. Giving a quick smirk I pushed myself out of the seat and glided out the door towards the elevator.

...

Stepping into the top floor of our company building and walking past several offices and conference rooms, I arrived at the main negotiation room. The room was designed strictly for board discussions. A quick glance at my watch told me that I was ten minutes early as usual. I stared at my father's head seat, I quickly settling into the right hand chair. After all I was his right hand man.

The minutes ticked by slowly and the board members filed in one after the other. Each one cowered in fear under my present and avoided all contact with my eyes. Suddenly the ceiling and the tiled floor became very interesting. Finally after a torturous wait my father arrived. He made a quick announcement that I was once again allowed back in the office and warned everyone not to call security on me then sat down. As soon as his folder opened the board members started discussing and complaining, I took this time to check my phone.

**7:55- webcam meeting 0800 and you need to report to the office before your first class- Jonathan**

Rolling my eyes at Jonathan's reminder, I replied.

**8:01- at the meeting in person. A word in my office after- Sesshomaru**

Discreetly sliding my phone back into the right pocket of my uniform pants, I leaned back into my seat and listened the annoying blabbing of the board members over simple topics.

...

The meeting passed very slowly, very, very slowly and of course my idiot brother showed up 5 minutes late. Typical. My father remained silent and indifferent just staring off into the distance. As the board members' voices rose my father's frown grew larger, finally he cleared his throat and said, "Well, gentlemen I think I have heard enough for today, back to work everyone."

Thank you lord almighty, finally the meeting came to an end, immediately I checked my watch for the time, 8:45. Cringing, I nodded a quick farewell to my father and raced out the conference room. Skipping the elevator, I made a b-line to the stairs. Using my demonic speed I made my way down the elevator. Without missing a beat I composed a text to my assistant.

**8:46- office now- Sesshomaru**

**8:46 already there- Jonathan**

Jonathan jumped when I entered the office and grabbed my bag. Before he was even able to utter the usual morning greeting I said, "walk and talk Jonathan. sniperX?"

Without hesitation Jonathan proceeded to give me the detailed report. "The project is going as we expected. There are several companies offering to test out prototype sniperX before it is open to the public, all seems to be legitimate. Currently our department is in the first stage of analysis of the new design for the new security system BLOODHOUND and there are 20 pre-orders as of yesterday. Yamamata Corporation is requesting a meeting to discuss their recent security breach. As usual you have...several marriage proposals... 7 to be exact. All the candidates are from good companies and families." Suddenly Jonathan stared at the screen of his phone and continued, "The CEO of Crimson Corporation is in town and is requesting a meeting with you and your father."

Growling deeply, I gave Jonathan careful instructions as to how to proceed. "Send me a detailed report of all the companies offering to test the prototype and send a copy to my father as well. Set up meetings with all 20 companies and draw up a contract, do inform them that we are only in the first stage of analysis of BLOODHOUND. Arrange Yamamato for a lunch meeting this week the sooner the better. Crimson Corporation on the other hand, let my father choose the time and change my schedule to accommodate it."

Jonathan looked at me curiously, "And what would you like me to do with the marriage proposals?" he asked with great amusement as the clicking on his thumbs typing away on his Iphone.

A chuckle left me lips as I thought of the annoying folders containing no body that could even be compared to Rin. "Reject them all. And all future ones as well."

Stepping out of the elevator Jonathan walked me to my bike while giving me a detailed report of the recent glitch in the financial sector. I made a mental note to reprogram the data wiper as I slid gracefully onto the bike. I strapped in my helmet and the engine roared to life. I was just about to pull out of my space when Jonathan grabbed my arm and said, "You should take the smaller roads. The highway and the main roads are clogged with traffic. The principle also wishes to speak with you before your first class."

Giving a nod of thanks I slid the shaded visor into place and pulled out. Heading towards the exit I did a back wheelie down the stretch of concrete. From behind me I heard Jonathan mutter "show-off" under his breath. I felt a small smirk crept on my face as I sped away.

...

After arriving at Bridgeway and speaking with the principle, I made my way towards my destined class. Room 406, from my knowledge the home rooms are sorted according to grades, freshmen on the first floor, sophomores on the second, juniors on the third and finally seniors on the forth. Making my way out of the staircase, I came to a halt in front of room 406. Taking a deep breath into what would be a future of suffering and gave 3 quick knocks.

The door opened and before me stood none other than Koga Wolfe. Just my luck. Koga the arrogant, self absorbed, annoying, mangy wolf demon was my teacher. My cold amber eyes met amused ice blue orbs. A very large smirk spread slowly onto the demons face. With that smirk dread flooded my continence.

"Well this is a lovely surprise. The all mighty Sesshomaru in high school. This is rich." Koga said smugly.

"Koga...why are you here. So who is running your company when your here teaching kids?" I responded with annoyance.

"Ayame is taking care of all of it while I'm gone and the kids help out too. You're going to love high school and I hear you're searching for a mate. I'm sure every girl in there would jump at the opportunity ey?" said Koga with a perverse smile.

"That would be none of your business. I am also not interested." I responded with a poker face. "Now I would like to enter." I growled.

"Same as always, cold, caring and a hell of a mask. There's a reason why I never come to poker night with you and your brother's friend," Shaking his head, he continued with a Texan accent "Well common' in."

Walking into the class room I registered the squeals and the kya's of the female students. I gave a quick introduction and proceeded to the desk furthest away. With every step I took, I felt the eyes of girls pawing at my back side. All they want from me are my looks and my well formed buttocks.

...

The day passed sluggishly. The girls tried to force themselves on me and the boys tried to recruit me into their clubs. The teachers were not impressed that I did not pay attention to their boring classes. One even dared to ask me and I responded with 'why would this Sesshomaru listen to something as simple as this'. Needless to say the teacher was not quite happy with me after wards.

A rare spark of happiness ignited in my mind as my day was coming to an end. Two more classes left before I return to the comfort of my office and home. Walking towards Home ed on the fourth floor, a class that I could easily skip to accommodate my work schedule, I entered the room. Arriving early to an empty class, I snatched the furthest seat from the front and closest to the window. Resting my chin in the palm of my hand I closed my eyes and travelled to a better place.

However just as I reached my inner peace, several students entered in and destroyed my calming state of mind. I was promptly returned to a slow and grueling torture. My head ached as every smell attacked my delicate nose. Females were drenched in perfume and males reeked of hormones. The females all smelled of aroused when looking at me and the males... well they are always aroused.

I massaged the bridge of my nose to relieve some of the stress when my demon awoke.

**She's close. Our mate is close.**

Snapping to attention I took a deep breath. My nose combed through every scent. The hint of Rin and her scent was getting stronger. She was coming closer. I stared at the door as Rin glided in casually. She was beautiful, perfect, amazing, I could go on and on. Her hair was in a French braid sweeping towards her right side where it was tied at the nape of her neck and her long wavy chestnut hair flowed freely. She was a goddess. Her natural completion gave her and unworldly glow, her wore her uniform with grace. Even in a simple cardigan and pleated skirt she looked amazing. Her long legs took steady paces while her arms clutched to her books.

She took each stride with pride. Her head held high while she glided smoothly across the floor. The way her hips swayed from side to side was hypnotic. Our eyes met and I automatically felt my eyes melt into a deep honey shade at the same time her face lid up. He was so elegant walking over; unfortunately I was not the only one that thought so. Every boy had their eyes plastered on my mate. The scent of the room exploded into lust. Every boy wanted my mate, but they would never have her. She is mine. I had her undying attention.

"Sesshomaru! That was fast." Rin said with a large beautiful smile.

My lips curled up wards to for a handsome smirk, her unique scent and the purr like quality of her voice was intoxicating. Letting out a faint chuckle I responded with a smooth calm voice "Well it is New York, we were bound to bump in."

As we peered into each other's eyes for what I thought to be an eternity. My mate was just about to respond, but out of nowhere an ignorant boy slapped her behind. I was in total shock. Standing up and knocking down the chair I was about to beat him to a pulp. NOBODY. TOUCHES. MY. MATE.

I was just about to pounce when I stopped. Mate before all else. I turned to Rin to make sure she was alright. Though to my surprise I saw rage, burning rage within those deep hazel eyes. Deep anger that would make a grown man weep.

I pulled in my anger and stalked towards the idiotic boy. Before I was able to lay a hand on him, Rin stopped me. For a fraction of a second I savored the feeling of her touch but was brought back to reality by Rin's frightening death stare. That stare could rival my own. Slowly Rin turned around to face the boy that just violated her.

Each deliberate step was causing the atmosphere to drop in temperature. The entire room was silent. The boy stood in awe of my mate's scary aura. Instead of apologising like smart person, he tried to act tough.

"Oh, looks like she enjoyed it. Want some more baby?" he said with a perverted chuck. But no one else in the room was laughing with him, because they all know that hell hath no fury like a woman scored. Apparently the child does not understand English as he decided to grab her shoulder. That was the final straw. I snapped. A rippling snarl left my chest. My eyes were blood red and my claws extended as the acid dripped down my finger tips.

Rin on the other hand remained calm. With a deadly low voice Rin whispered, " Let go of me now." She was truly frightening. When the hand remained on her body, Rin moved into action. Within half a second the immature boy was bent over a desk with his arm twisted behind his back. Her other hand was pressing his head into the desk.

Never taking her eyes off the prey Rin whispered in his ear, " I. Told. You. To. Let. Go."

My eyes widened a tiny bit. Feisty little thing she is. Not only is she breathtakingly beautiful, but she is a huntress. A smirk was plastered on my face while my eyes returned to their rich honey gold. I like a little rebellion in my bedroom, a little frisky in bed. The demon and are were finally in an agreement.

**I WILL HAVE HER.**

**A/N tell me what you think! Review! and a shout out to all that reviewed, you guys really made this first time writer feel welcomed in this community. So thank you from the bottom of my heart **

**Love Alie**


End file.
